Fallen Hero, Goddess Slaves
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the Camps and most of the Council. So when banished he meets Lady Chaos and Lady Void and they make him a God their Commander. But the Evil brothers of Chaos and Void forced several Goddesses into eternal stave hood. Chaos and Void have Percy bond with them. Now 400 years later war is certainly on the way…MA SEX/SLAVERY
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by the Camps and most of the Council. So when banished he meets Lady Chaos and Lady Void and they make him a God their Commander. But the Evil brothers of Chaos and Void forced several Goddesses into eternal stave hood. Chaos and Void have Percy bond with them. Now 400 years later war is certainly on the way…

* * *

**WARNING: First Chapter Torture and Sex Scenes**

**RATED: MA**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Percy couldn't believe his New Half-Brother had turned everyone against him even Chiron. He had been taken out of Camp by the Gods who accused him of Treason. But because Zeus didn't have enough votes to send him to Tartarus he was just banished from the Greek and Roman world.

Percy found himself alone with out anyone to help him in the woods of a forest where he had been camping. But he was kept being hunted by Monsters.

But the monsters had finally got him after he had been so tired and sore. The next thing he knew was blackness surrounding him…

* * *

That was the start of his New Life. He had been found by Ladies Chaos and Void and told they would like him to join them as a Primordial God and Commander of their Three Armies. The Primordial Council Army, The Army of Chaos and The Army of Void.

Percy didn't have anything else to lose so he agreed. And within a day he was blessed by the Primordials and had been made the Primordial of God of Loyalty, Leadership, Sanctuary, Shelter, Bravery, Courage, Honour, BattleLines, Maps, Tides, Lakes, Currents, Beaches, Duels, Combat, Protection, Love, Sex, Intercourse, Lust, Desire, Passion, Arousal, Pleasure, Orgasms, Ecstasy, Euphoria, Harems, Bliss, Dominance, Authority, Discipline, Justice, Respect, Dedication, Hard Work, Council, Treaties, Time, Instincts, Bonds, Inner Sight and Knowing, Tracking, Weapons, Infinity, Cartography, Challenges, Creation, Crossroads, Paths, Survival, Detection, Unpredictability, Trustworthiness, Fairness, Fighters, Warriors, and Hero's. And Minor God of Battles, Equals, Truth, Elementals and Strategy.

He was also the Commander of the Three Different Armies Lady Chaos, Lady Void and the Council have.

He was given a huge Castle Palace. That had been designed for him.

He had some friends he thought dead back and where now his right-hand men and women. With Zoe and Bianca becoming his wives.

Now something had changed he could feel it in the air. He just KNEW something had happened. He, Zoe and Bianca had been summoned to the Throne Room at the Primordial Council.

"My Ladies", Percy says bowing to them

"My Ladies", Zoe and Bianca say

"How many times do we need to tell you not to bow too us?" Lady Void asks with a sigh

"At least once more as usual my Ladies", Percy replies cheekily

Percy hoped they would laugh as normal to relieve the tension but they didn't.  
"What had happened?" Percy asks

"Our brother Lord Order and Lord End have down something truly despicable", Lady Chaos informs them

"What have they done that is so bad?" Percy asks

"You don't know this by the Universe has a Slavery Market. Slavery is mainly made of girls who are prepared by medical means and others to become slaves, concubines and breeding factories for life. Male Slaves can become that too but it is mostly females who get abducted from their home planets and made into slaves, concubines and basically play things and breeding machines who are ALWAYS pregnant", Lady Void explains

Zoe and Bianca looked murderess at that and so did Percy.

"Do you what us to take this market out?" Percy asks

"That can't be done Perseus. It too big off trade. And if you do they will set up somewhere else that we can't monitor", Lady Chaos replies

"Why am I here then?" Percy asks

"A person you know has been taken to the Slave Planet to be sold. She was taken by Order and End as a means to an end", Lady Void replies

"Now we want you to take here in but there is a lot about Slaves you need too know", Lady Chaos replies

"What are they?" Percy asks

"These girls will have NOT much freewell, especially after them are bonded. The girls are bound as slaves for life. NOTHING and we mean NOTHING can be done to free the girls after the Slave Traders prepare them. They will be unable to betray their Master. They will call their Master, master no matter if you order them too or not. They won't be able to say their birth name they will likely call themselves Slaves or IT. They will UNABLE to go outside their Masters home without permission. They are UNABLE to talk unless given permission and that permission doesn't last long. They are UNABLE to sit on furniture unless it is their Masters bed or their bed. They will be UNABLE to say no to anything. They will be UNABLE to lie. They will be UNABLE to argue. They WILL be submissive. If they have powers they will be UNABLE to access them, butt their Masters can. They will be UNABLE _ever _to wear _any_ type of clothing…", Lady Void continues to explain

Percy, Zoe and Bianca were furious over this. This was a sick business.

"Is there anything else?" Percy asks

"They will be branded on their left side of face in the symbol of a slave. They also have this symbol on their left shoulder, left shoulder blade at back, left hand, left wrist and left foot. They have their slave number and ID sow onto their shoulder. They will have a collar to show their slaves, along with a punishment collar, power blocker, voice lock collar and restriction collar on their necks. They will have chains connecting their wrists together, with other chains connecting their feet. Both those chains retract when you have sex with them. They also have a neck chain too that connects to the floor when they aren't moving. They have a mircochip implanted into their chest. They are given serums in their uterus to prepare them for their new life. Also a serum is injected into their voice box and base of the brain", Lady Chaos tells them

"How do they get bound?" Percy asks he hated this trade

"You have to have oral, anal and vaginal sex with them and recite an oath. During the oral sex they MUST shallow your semen. During vaginal sex you must realise semen in their womb. That makes it so they can only get pregnant by you. Then they were yours. They will have then on the right side of face, right shoulder, right shoulder blade back, right hand, right wrist and right foot their Masters seal magically burned on. They will also crave sex from their masters and sometimes beg for it", Lady Void replies

"Who is the girl you want me to take on?" Percy asks feeling dread

"The thing is she IS a girl but not _mortal_", Lady Chaos says

"She is a Goddess", Lady Void finishes

"Which one?" Percy, Zoe and Bianca ask in dread

"Artemis"

* * *

_Slave Complex…Sector 666…Planet 66_

* * *

_Earlier…_

* * *

Artemis felt foggy she didn't know what had happened she had been out hunting a beast when her world erupted in pain. She remembers an evil laugh that sent chills down her spine but nothing else.

"You wake girl?" a male voice asks

Artemis's eyes snap open to find herself strapped to a metal table. The room looked sterile and a lot of men were around her.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asks  
"We are preparing you for a new life. Now…", the man starts  
"Do you know who I am?" Artemis asks trying to threaten them.

"No and we don't care. And it doesn't matter anymore. We are just paid too do a job", the man replies

Artemis tries to get up and see she was chained down by her ankles, wrists and a chain was around her stomach. Before she could do anything else she cried out as a needle plunged into her lower area and a burning feeling fills her.

"There is the agent for ITs new job", a man says

"Now she needs the microchip implant. IT is strapped down so it shouldn't be too difficult", another man says

Artemis cries out as her small cut in her chest was done and something inserted into it. She felt agony of them sowing her up too.

"Now she needs the other…", another man says

Artemis gasps as a needle plunges into her neck. She then saw a branding iron with a symbol of some sort on it. Before she could do anything it was placed on her left cheek causing her to scream a bloodcurdling scream. The hot branding iron was the last thing she remembered before darkness took her…

* * *

Artemis groans silently as she comes too. Suddenly memories come back and her eyes snap open. She sees she was in a dirty pen. She was chained by her legs, arms and neck to the floor. She felt pain on her face, shoulder, shoulder blade at back, wrist, hand and ankle. But her neck felt stiff too.

She sees people looking at her with lust. She suddenly realises she is naked. She couldn't move enough to cover herself as she was too tightly bound in a position that everyone could see her assets.

She was scared what was happening? Why was she like this? Why was she naked? She also felt different and didn't know why.

She was in the position they put her in for ages. Sometimes men came in and touched her like they were studying her assets close. She didn't know why but she couldn't say _anything_.

Suddenly a man comes into her pen. With a couple of medical people. They get down and pull out steal thread. She cries out as they sow something into her shoulder and soul of her foot. She saw the string of numbers that had been put there.

"This is your identity and sold number. Good luck Slave you will need it", the doctor says leaving

"You have been sold slave 276549. Your new life awaits", the man tells her

Artemis tries to speak but she couldn't get the words out. Which scared her badly. The man puts something on her wrist. It glows and in a flash she was painfully transported away…

* * *

_Cosmic Lands…_

* * *

Percy had been furious too learn that Artemis had been abducted and taken into slavery. And there was nothing he could now do about it! He read the files on what they did to make girls slaves and was horrified. Also he saw all the rules slaves had and that was horrific.

But nothing was more horrific then what he would have to do when Artemis arrived. He would have to bind her. He was basically rapping a girl. Something he would never do. But Lady Chaos and Lady Void told him that if he didn't Artemis would be sold again to someone much nastier. So he really had no choice.

Zoe and Bianca had been furious but begged for another way to help Artemis. But Lady Chaos and Lady Void said even THEY couldn't break the bond that was now on Artemis and couldn't break what they did to prepare her.

So now Percy was waiting for Artemis to arrive. Apparently the Slave Traders had their way off delivering 'property'. That was now what everyone saw Artemis as now. But Ladies Chaos and Void told him that slaves here on their planet had to be treated as well as their bonds allowed them to be.

But Percy didn't have to like it.

Suddenly a golden glow appears in the foyer of his Castle. A girl appears, naked, branded, collared, and chained in front of him.

Percy's heart broke for her. He could see the fear in her eyes as well as confusion. Artemis looks at him and seems to relax recognising him. She tries to speak but found she couldn't. Percy looks at her sadly.  
"You may talk", Percy tells her softly

"What is happening?" Artemis croaks out

"Oh Artemis how so, so very sorry I am", Percy tells her softly

"What for?" Artemis asks

"Artemis you have been sold as a slave and concubine. Where you had been is a Slave Complex that prepares girls and sometimes boys for being slaves and sex toys. I regret to inform you, you are have been made one. Your just in the earlier stages", Percy explains to her sadly

"But can't it be broken?" Artemis asks scared

"NOTHING can break it Artemis. Now you have been prepared and sold. You title to your life and so on has been given to me. I swear to you Artemis I will do the best I can to help you", Percy tells her

"What? What is going to happen?" Artemis asks fearfully

"First when I am done you will only have little freewill. You will be calling me Master all the time. You won't be able to do _anything_ without permission. You will not even be able to say your proper name. MOST of your powers are sealed too you now. If you try to put clothes on they will burn you now or burn off you. You will be punished if you try to disobey orders or rules of being a slave…", Percy continues to explain everything

Artemis felt fear and horrified about what soon would happen. But at the same time her body was eager for it to happen. She was getting VERY uncomfortable the longer Percy explained everything.  
"Who did this too me?" Artemis asks

"Lord Order and Lord End. Brothers of my Patrons and mothers Lady Chaos and Lady Void". Percy replies

"How do I bond?" Artemis asks

"Three sexual acts. Oral, Anal and Vaginal. You must shallow my seed. I must fill your womb with semen. With words I'll say and your response", Percy replies

Artemis whimpered at that.  
"I am sorry Artemis but we better get this done. Follow me", Percy orders gently

Artemis felt her feet move. She tries to fight it but she couldn't. She sees the bed and whimpers both in fear and eagerness.

"Chains retract and Artemis it is time", Percy orders

"Yes", she stutters

She stood before Percy and watched as Percy gets naked. Her eyes widen at his big cock. She didn't know how she would be able to do this. She saw his robotic arm and leg and wondered how he got them.

"Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, from planet Earth, former Goddess I command you to start the Oral bond", Percy booms

Artemis felt herself move. Artemis walks to him and sinks down to the ground taking his length into her mouth. Artemis didn't know how she knew what do, but she did the Oral Sex and drank all his seed. It was better then anything she ever imagined.

After that she had the Anal sex. Before she knew it he was going to her pussy with his length. She could feel something wrapping around her mind. As she let her body go. But now she was afraid off what was going to happen in a matter of minutes. But her body doesn't stop.

"Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, Former Leader of the Hunters, former Goddess, former Olympian. I take you as my lover, and slave, part of my harem, your power, heart, voice, mind, spirit, will, soul and body are mine to command for all of eternity. Do you understand?" Percy booms getting ready

"Ye…ssss Master", Artemis groans

Suddenly he slams into her barrier and she cries out in ecstasy, euphoria, pain and lose as he broke her hymn. She felt her womb fill with her Masters warm seed. She felt her mind seal itself. She felt like her world had shifted. Pain came on the right side of her face and other areas. But she was too lost in the bliss and euphoria of sex to be bothered about it.

When he begins to finish she lets out a whine wanting more of her Master.  
"You want more Artemis?" Percy asks gently

"Yes Slave would like more Master", Artemis replies immediately

Percy knew he would need to talk about what she was feeling now. But be remembered what his Patrons said that Artemis would likely want more and more from him.

He decides to show her what love is now that the bond was complete. He was gentle and kissed her brands softly.

"You are beautiful Artemis. Always have been", Percy tells her as she snuggles up to him

"Thank you Master", Artemis replies

Percy and Artemis fall asleep. In the morning Artemis trails after Percy as he leads her to the dinning room.

Zoe and Bianca were waiting for them. Having chosen a different room for this night.  
"My Lady!" Zoe cries running to hug her friend

Zoe looks at Artemis and she hated that her best friend was now branded and marked as a slave. She knew it wasn't Percy's fault. But if she EVER met Order or End she would destroy them.

"I think breakfast is due", Percy tells them

Zoe and Bianca more to the table but to their shock Artemis sits on the floor as her neck chain attaches to the floor.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Percy asks softly

"Master as a slave I can't be on furniture other then your bed or mine", Artemis replies instantly

"You don't want to even try?" Zoe asks

Artemis thinks and realised she just _couldn't_ stop the slave part of her mind from making her do this.  
"My slave part of my mind won't let me", Artemis replies simply

"Well we will eat with you. Like the Chinese do", Percy decides

Zoe and Bianca smile and move the plates onto the floor. And conjure a low table like the Chinese used. Percy puts plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon on the table.

They dish themselves some food and see Artemis hadn't done so.

"Artemis why aren't you getting some food?" Percy asks

"Slave needs permission Master. As it is Masters food not slaves", Artemis replies

"You may eat as much as you want", Percy tells her softly

Artemis slowly dishes herself some food. Her mind was going over everything she had learned when her mind changed when the bond was complete. This whole thing terrified her. But her mind _and_ bond wouldn't let her do anything she wasn't ordered too.

"How much off your mind is like a slave? Can you tell us what percentages are taken up with which?" Percy asks Artemis

"Slave can Master. 5% of my mind feels fear, 3% of my mind is upset, 5% of my mind is freewill, 20% of my mind feels like it wants more sex and 67% of my mind is thinking as a slave I now am and accepting it", Artemis whispers

Percy, Zoe and Bianca didn't like that. She basically wasn't even her anymore.

"Artemis you do know you can call yourself your name don't you? I know Lady Chaos said your won't be able too but I had hoped", Percy asks

"Slave can't Master. I can't seem be able to say my name now", Artemis tells him

"What would you call yourself now?" Percy asks softly

"Slave, IT, Bitch, Whore and Dog", Artemis replies automatically not having to think on it

Which saddened Percy, Zoe and Bianca.

"Artemis do you know how your meant to act?" Percy asks softly

"Yes I do Master", Artemis replies

"How is that?" Percy asks

"I am to do anything you say. If I don't obey or can't do it I will be punished by the collar on my neck. I am to be submissive to you my Master and my betters. As I'm a slave everyone but other slaves are my betters. My head is not to be higher then my betters. I am not allowed on furniture. I can't ever lie to you. I can't ever keep secrets from you. I can't even talk without permission. I can't swear or badmouth anyone. I won't be able to betray you. I am to let you do anything you want to me. I won't be able to get pregnant unless you say so or be with anyone else without your permission. Any child I do have I must look after them and not allow them to get sick. I can't hurt you or anyone else or even myself. I am not allowed out of your place without you or your wives. I must bow down to you on my hands and knees in official circumstances. I can't wear any clothing now that I'm a slave and I must retain cleanliness and hygiene for my Master. I can't question my Master. I must do all jobs and chores that need to be done and do them quickly and effectively. If you Master are not here then your wives I have to obey. I must submit to any form of punishment", Artemis reels off

Percy winces at all of that. He would never do this too a women or anyone. But he wouldn't be able to change any off this.

"What punishments do you feel you would need?" Percy asks gently

"The knowledge I gained when we bonded told me that normal punishments are no sex, a paddling on my butt or a lashing. You might have to ask someone what other punishments are given", Artemis replies

"I would do that. Now Artemis, Zoe and Bianca will take you shopping for feminine products seeing you can't have anything else. When you get back I will reward you", Percy tell her

"Thank you Master", Artemis says bowing her head

Percy went straight to Ladies Chaos and Void about Artemis's situation. They said what Artemis told him sounded correct. And they swore they couldn't do nothing about her situation.  
"What about punishments?" Percy asks

"Yes a paddling with a steel paddle on the butt is a normal punishment. But lashes are more common. With a belt or whip. That is common for serve disobedience or something similar. But other punishments such as no sex and having your slaves watch as you please others are common too. That is a popular punishment. But because she is a slave punishments like paddling and lashes the pain will last longer. The lashes will stop bleeding within half an hour but the pain won't go away neither will the marks", Lady Void tells him

Percy sighs, "How will I know what punishment to use?"  
"Let your godly side take over. That will let you know what is Just", Lady Chaos replies

"Thank you", Percy replies

"Don't thank us we couldn't save her after all", Lady Void replies

* * *

Percy had taken a while to get used of the new Artemis. What the bond had done to her was very noticeable. Zoe and Bianca had commented on it.

Even his friends like Luke, Ethan, Michael, Lee, Beckendorf, Silena and Castor all commented on it too.

Percy had been away for two weeks dealing with a situation on a planet that required the Army of Chaos to intervene.

Now he was finally back as soon as he walked in Artemis met him kneeling down. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You may speak", Percy tells her

"Master, Slave is glad your back safe", Artemis tells him squirming a bit

"What is the matter Artemis?" Percy asks her gently

"IT have been too long without being with you Master", Artemis tells him

Percy realised that Artemis meant she need to be WITH him.  
"Come on my Arty. Lets get you seen too. I need realise too", Percy says gently

They get to the bedroom and Percy could see how eager Artemis was. He gently pulls her onto the bed kissing her passionately.

"Master please take me in your godly person", Artemis begs

"Very well slave", Percy says his voice Deeping as his other self takes over

It had become easier to be his other self now. His two selves had begun to merge. Making him more confident in able to handle Artemis's situation.

He teased his slave. Enjoying her begging.  
"I'm going to cum Master!" she moans

"Not yet my little moon slave", Percy orders her, he felt her walls twitching and clenching around him, signalling she needed release

Artemis moans at each thrust at of her Master. She met his thrusts with her own. She felt his cock hit her womb and pour his familiar warm seed into her, filling her up. She couldn't hold it anymore.

She released, it explored out of her as she screamed in ecstasy. She felt her Master go over the edge pouring more and more of his seed into her.

Finally they collapsed panting. Artemis curling up content into his chest. She felt better now that her Master had seen to her needs and she had seen to his.

"Slave you know you disobeyed an order don't you?" her Master's godly voice says to her softly

Artemis suddenly realises she had not help herself as she was told too. She had disobeyed her Master.  
"I'm sorry Master", she cries

"You need punishment", Percy tells her

"I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary", Artemis says

"Then you get 50 smacks with the paddle", Percy's godly self says getting up

Artemis watches him get the steal paddle this would be her first punishment as a slave. Her slave mind had already accepted this. But she still whimpered seeing it.  
"Over my lap slave", Percy orders

Artemis crawls over to him and goes on his lap. She feels him position her in the right position. She prepared herself for what was to come.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She yelps at the first.

"This is for disobeying a order not to cum unless I told you too", Percy says as he smacks her

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She lets tears fall at the next ten. She couldn't help but squirm a bit.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying and begging it to stop at 30.

"I'm sorry Master", she cries

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was sobbing and crying now.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was sobbing hysterically now. Then she felt more rain down on her.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Those last ten were for squirming", Percy tells her

"I'm sorry. Slave will be good. Slave will be better", she sobbed still laying on his lap

"Good Little Moon. Now you need to sit in the corner for 30 minutes while I shower", Percy tells her

Artemis's butt felt like it was on fire to her but she obeyed even through she was in pain. She cried in the corner as she tried to get comfortable. But it was impossible it just hurt sooo much.

She didn't know how long passed to she was scooped up she yelps. Finding herself in the arms of her Master.  
"Shh little one. It is over now. Your forgiven", Percy croons to her cuddling her

Artemis grips him tight repeating over and over again that she was sorry. She promised to be good from now on…

* * *

_Time Lapse…_

* * *

Time had passed by and soon 100 years had passed since Artemis had become his slave and he was comfortable now with the situation even through he didn't like it. Zoe had given him a child a daughter and Bianca had given him a son.

None of his friends liked the situation of slaves either. But they were kind to Artemis even when she served them or was bowing before Percy or them.

Soon Percy was called to Lady Chaos and Lady Void's office.

"You wanted to see me Mum's?" Percy asks them

"Read this", Lady Chaos says handing over the holographic data pad

His eyes darken at what he saw.

**Lot: 45: **

**Lupa, Former Trainer of Roman Heros**

**Planet: Earth**

**DOB: XXXX**

**Age: XXXX**

**Sexual Status: Virgin**

**More Details:**

**Seller: 613**

**Shape-Shifter: Wolf**

**Been prepared for sale**

**Notes:**

**Is very feisty**

**Athletic **

**Been given collar to stop transforming unless ordered too.**

**Lot 46**

**Eris, Former Goddess of Chaos, Stifle and Discord**

**Planet: Earth**

**DOB: XXX**

**Age: XXX**

**Sexual Status: Experienced **

**More Details: **

**Seller: 613**

**Notes:**

**Feisty**

**Lot 47**

**Harmonia, Former Goddess of Harmony and Concord**

**Planet: Earth**

**DOB: XXX**

**Age: XXX**

**Sexual Status: Experienced**

**More Details:**

**Seller: 613**

**Notes:**

**Twin of Lot 46**

"Lupa had been taken? Not to mention two other Goddesses?" Percy asks demanding answers

"Yes", Lady Void says sighing

"Seller 613 is Order or End?" Percy asks

"We don't know. We just know it is one of them", Lady Chaos replies

"They have been bought?" Percy asks

"Yes we made the purchase. They are in holding on the Slave Complex just like Artemis was", Lady Void replies  
Percy sighs, "I will get her straight away"

Lupa and Eris had been difficult for Percy to bond with they had more fight with the bond then Artemis had. But that was because Lupa had been in wolf form more then human and that had made her have more will power. Eris was a Goddess of Chaos so that helped her. Lupa hadn't cared she had been sold she wanted to go back. Eris was half and Half. And Harmonia had given in straight away.

But Percy explained to them it wasn't possible for them to got back or the bond to be removed. He let his godly self bind them to him. Eris and Lupa still had more control then Artemis had even bonded. Harmonia was the same as Artemis.

He had Artemis explain things too them. But Lupa, and Eris still fought. Percy hated having to punish Artemis, but he knew Lupa and Eris needed to learn.

So he had punished them several times ending up having to give them lashes a couple of times. When Artemis only had to have lashes once.

Soon Lupa's, and Eris's bond with him were too strong for them to fight. And they started doing what they were meant too do. Harmonia just went with it and didn't cause trouble…

* * *

Artemis had come to him one day looking nervous.  
"What can I do for you Little Moon?" Percy asks her

"Master I would like to give you a child", Artemis states

"Really? You know for slaves pregnancy's are more painful for you and you will still need to do what you have normally have", Percy states too her having read up on this

"I know Master but Slave is craving it now", Artemis replies

"Very well. Tonight we will do it", Percy says smiling at her  
"Thank you Master", Artemis replies smiling

Percy was true to his word that night they made love again and again. Percy filling Artemis's womb several times with his seed to give her more of a chance to conceive. Even through it was very likely to happen anyway after he gave her permission.

Artemis loved the way her Master made her feel. Even though this situation had been forced on her and her mind wasn't really her own she had now accepted this.

When she made love to her Master that night she felt a change in her. Like a change to the bond she had with her Master.

Soon she realised she was pregnant. She had FELT because of the bonds on her conceive the minute it happened.

She happily told Percy when she was sure. He had spun her around. Zoe and Bianca had congratulated her. Eris, Lupa and Harmonia had also said congratulations.

But after a month she really didn't feel right. She told her Master and he sent for Lee. Now she laid on a bed for him to examine her.

Her Master was at her side as they watched Lee too a high tech ultrasound. Artemis was dying to know what was wrong with her.

"Well I have your answer", Lee says

Artemis wanted to say something but she hadn't been given permission to do so yet.

"What is it Lee?" Percy asks

"Artemis is pregnant with twins Perce", Lee tells them

Percy's eyes widen in surprise. Artemis was shocked but it made sense because she was a twin.

"Congratulations", Lee says

"What can we expect? Artemis you may talk", Percy says

"Well I read up on slave pregnancy's and they are painful. So now you know she is pregnant with twins it will be more uncomfortable with her. She will feel ever little movement even now", Lee replies

"What should I expect with labour sir?" Artemis asks timidly

Lee sighs, "Slave labours are long. Also when you were made a slave they gave you stuff that will make it impossible for any pain killers to work on you. I'm afraid you will have to do this the nature way and I can't even give you something during the pregnancy because of what the Slave Traders did"

Artemis was terrified about that but was happy she was going to have twins.

"Thank you my friend", Percy says

"Anytime. I'll be on hand at the birth. But there is nothing else I can do now", Lee replies

"Thanks for telling us", Percy replies

After Lee had left Percy turned to Artemis and told her she deserved a reward. Artemis happily spent the night in her Masters bed that night…

* * *

_A couple of months later…_

* * *

Percy had been very busy. He had to stop a couple of planets from starting war on each other. So he had too leave Zoe, Bianca, Lupa, Eris, Harmonia and a 5 month pregnant Artemis at his Castle in the Cosmic Lands. It took a month to get straightened out.

He was now in HIS throne room with his two wives and four slaves. With his friends catching up. He just didn't expect Lady's Chaos and Void to bring three ladies with them marked as slaves and he didn't expect to AGAIN too see Goddesses from his past…

* * *

_Before…Castle Palace Chaos and Void…_

* * *

Demeter, Athena and Hestia didn't know how they got to this point. They had been in a search group for the annual hunt for Artemis and Lupa. When they had been attacked. Somehow whoever attacked them had killed most off their group and knocked THEM out.

When they woke up they had been in a sterile room on metal tables. They had seen that they were naked and had to got a few men looking them over. Measuring them and seeing if they were virgins or not.

They then had to watch each other get injected with things, collared, microchipped and branded. Not to mention chained.

They had been told they were slaves now. They had been chained to the ground in a pen together apparently being sold as a lot.

When they realised they had been bought and had their ID's sown on. They appeared in a Castle. Each had been terrified. But Athena wanted to fight.

Two Ladies had been waiting for them claiming to be Lady Chaos and Lady Void. They explained fully what they were now and the fact that not even they could not break what they had become. They also explained how their brothers were responsible for this and seemed to be selling Olympians into slavery.

They asked if they were really going to be taken without their consent. Ladies Chaos and Void had said with regret they didn't have a choice.

Lady Chaos and Lady Void told them their Master was away at the moment but would be back within the next week or so. So they would stay in their Castle.

But the Creators told them they had full access to the Library and Gardens but they wouldn't be able to go any farer out of the Castle.

They had asked for clothes Lady Chaos told them they could have them now because they weren't FULLY bonded but they wouldn't be able to wear clothes after they _fully _bonded.

Athena read all the books she could find about this situation she was in and nothing she found she liked.

All three of them over the course of the week began to feel VERY uncomfortable in their lower region. Lady Void had noticed and told them that was because they needed to be bound.

They were terrified about who was going to take them. But Hestia did point out the Lady Chaos and Lady Void didn't seem like the kind of people who would give them to someone that would abuse them. But Athena pointed out that Lord Order and Lord End their _brothers_ had sold them into this situation.

"What do we do?" Demeter asks as they were in a sitting room near their rooms they had been assigned

"We will have to figure out a way to get out", Athena states

"What if this is what happened to Artemis and Lupa? Not to mention that Eris and Harmonia have disappeared too", Hestia says quietly

"So you think they are slaves?" Athena asks

"If they are wouldn't they be bonded by now? It has been a couple of years for Artemis and only a few months for the rest", Demeter states

"Artemis would fight to keep her virginity. So she could have gotten away. And she is too strong willed to be bound that way", Athena states

"So what are you saying?" Hestia asks

"We fight. We don't let whoever this is take us", Athena replies

"But what about our marks? The brands, collars and microchip? The Creators said they tell everyone we are marked and bound slaves", Demeter asks looking upset

"There had to be a way", Athena states looking determined

"But Athena. I am feeling a LOT of pressure in my…you know what. I have never felt this way before", Hestia replies touching down below with a whimper at another wave of something shoots up her.

Athena grimaces she too had felt what Hestia felt. Her never region was throbbing and shooting tingles up her.

"Your feeling fathom orgasms", Demeter tells them softly, "Aphrodite told me about them"

They talked a lot about what they would do when this man came to collect them. Suddenly the doors open and Lady Chaos and Lady Void came in.  
"He is back. We are taking you three to his Castle Palace on the other side of the city. We will take your through the city to show you what this place is like. We believe he is being briefed on things he had missed the past couple of weeks", Lady Chaos tells them gently

Athena, Hestia and Demeter walked with Lady Chaos and Lady Void through the city. They saw a few girls that didn't wear clothes. They were told that those girls where slaves. Lady Void told them they had strict policies on slaves.

While they walked they were told the rules on Slaves. They might not be allowed to be abused but they still were bound to listen to this man no matter what and if them disobeyed or did something wrong they could still be punished in corporal punishment measures that were lined out in the laws.

They came to a beautiful Castle. Athena DID had to admire the architecture. But she still didn't want to be bound to this place. They entered the gates and they close behind them. Making the women flinch. They felt like the second or third step of their already dwindling freedom was taken away.

They see a man waiting for them.  
"My Ladies Chaos and Void what do I owe the pleasure? Did you come do see the Prince?" the man asks

"Yes we did. Our son needs to know what we have to see him immediately", Lady Void tells the man

The man looks at them noticing their marks.

"I can see that. He is in his throne room with his ladies and friends. They are reporting to him. I will sure you the way", the man says calmly

They begin their walk. Athena, Demeter and Hestia felt the throbbing in their lower region increase now.

"I am Damion Cutler by the way Ladies. I am the butler to his Highness and Commander. As well as helping make sure everything is in order. Welcome to your home", Butler Damion Cutler says

"This is not our home", Athena replies

Butler Cutler sighs, "Not another strong willed slave. The last ones had to be punished a few times before they realised that the Commander didn't want this life for them and hated hurting them"

"Sure he does", Athena says sarcastically

"We never wanted this", Demeter says

"We were taken from our homes and family", Hestia states

"So are the others he has taken in to give them a better life then what other slaves get", Lady Void butts in

Athena, Demeter and Hestia don't comment. Not wanting to keep arguing. They won't to save their energy for getting away from this man.

The double doors in front of them open. They see a large hall with banners handing. At the end of the hall people were talking discussing something.

Athena, Hestia and Demeter looked at the group and saw that they were demigods that died in the Titan and Giant wars. But they also noticed four girls chained to the floor. Sitting down looking calm. They gasped recognising the girls. One was Lupa in her human form. Another were the twins Eris and Harmonia. But the other who was looked heavily pregnant was Artemis!

All of them had chains coming from their neck fused to the floor. Their hands had chains connecting them together but were nearly a meter apart. The girls were naked and it showed their marks. Eris, Lupa and Artemis had some faint lines on their backs.

They couldn't believe they were here and that Artemis had actually GIVEN IN and had let whoever this man was take her virginity and get her pregnant.

And each off the bond girls looked very content. Not even bothered by all the males here that could look at their naked state.

"Lady Chaos, Lady Void don't tell me Athena, Demeter and Hestia got taken by those bastard brothers of yours now?" a familiar voice asks

The Goddesses gasp seeing Percy Jackson sitting on a throne with Zoe Nightshade on one side of him and Bianca di Angelo on the other.  
"You're…", Demeter starts

"I am. What did you tell them Mothers?" Percy asks them

"We told them everything but who they were going to be bound too", Lady Void replies

Percy sighs and looks at them with sad eyes.

"I am sorry this happened too you", Percy tells them, "Guys can you all leave us"

"Of course Perce. Ladies", Luke says leading the group out.

Now it was only Percy and the Ladies.

They see Artemis turn to Percy and look at him.  
"You may speak Little Moon", Percy tells her

Artemis turns to them, "It is good to see you all again. But it is sad you got caught up in this. But it will be alright"

"Your a slave Artemis and pregnant how is that ok?" Athena asks her

Artemis shrugs, "I accept this. You must know I have been a slave for over 100 years. My mind had too adjust"

"What do you mean?" Hestia asks

"When I got her Master asked to explain how I felt I told him '5% of my mind feels fear, 3% of my mind is upset, 5% of my mind is freewill, 20% of my mind feels like it wants more sex and 67% of my mind is thinking I am a slave and accept it. Now my freewill is the same. But I feel the need for more sex and acceptance at 100%. So I would be 110% if that makes since. I no longer feel fear or upset with my situation", Artemis explains

"This is not how it is meant to be. It is unfair", Demeter protests

"It IS unfair. But your _can't_ change it now. You have been prepared by the Slave Traders. Nothing can undo that", Artemis replies, "We are slaves for eternity now. And soon you will have the FULL bond"

"I think we should have dinner. Mothers will you be staying for dinner?" Percy asks

"No we will let your family get settled", Lady Chaos says

"But we will need that report from your last mission soon", Lady Void replies

"It will be done within the next few days", Percy promises  
"Look after your ladies first son. We can wait for the report", Lady Chaos says kindly

"We will have family dinner Sunday still?" Percy asks them

"Of course. Like we do every Sunday that you aren't on a mission", Lady Void replies

"Goodnight Ladies. Demeter, Athena, Hestia we are sorry about this", Lady Chaos says as she and her sister leave

"Come the cooks will have a enough food to spare. As those demigods your saw where meant to stay. So we have enough for you three", Percy tells them, "Girls you can move"

Demeter, Athena and Hestia saw him look to the girls that were chained and sees their chains that connect to the floor retract and they stand up.

They follow Percy and the others to a dinning room that had a table on the floor like the Chinese did.

"We made our dinning room this way because slaves can sit on furniture unless it is their beds", Percy explains

Demeter, Athena and Hestia watch as Percy helps Artemis down and as the chain comes back out from her neck collar and attaches to the floor. And they saw it didn't even bother Artemis. The same with Eris, Harmonia and Lupa.

They see Zoe come in with a little girl and Bianca come in with a little boy.

"Take a seat Ladies", Percy says to the three former Goddesses.

They sit away from Percy. Trying not to be near him encase it activates the supposed bond they had with him.

"Slaves you are allowed to speak as much as your want tonight", Percy tells his already bonded slaves.

Dinner was served. Demeter and Athena were relucent to eat in case something was in the food. Hestia was hesitant at first but she started eating.

"How did you ladies get capture?" Percy asks them

"We were part of an annual search for Artemis and Lupa", Athena replies stiffly

"They have searched for us?" Artemis asks curiously

"They do. Apollo is devastated that he can't find you. You should go back to him", Athena replies

Artemis cocks her head, "I can't and why would I? I have a life here"

"You're a slave!" Athena exclaims

"I know what I am. As I have been a slave for over a hundred years. And so you know so are you three now. There is no going back", Artemis replies coldly

"And there is no fighting it either. We can tell you will try", Lupa adds

Demeter, Athena and Hestia try to talk the girls around but Artemis and the others won't budge. But as dinner progressed Demeter, Athena and Hestia were getting uncomfortable the throbbing was getting worse.

"Look ladies you might not what this but your _body_ does and your lips will soon want it too. I see you squirming in your seats. That is a sign you body is ready. And you might not have realised this but the bond is already in its late stages all questions I have asked you tonight you have not hesitated answering, you haven't refused to answer and you all told the truth. One of my Minor Domains is truth and you haven't lied once", Percy tells them

Their eyes widen and realise he was right. This couldn't be happening. Percy suddenly sighs he couldn't put this off any longer.  
"Come on girls we will start finishing the bond", Percy tells them

"Master can I make a suggestion?" Artemis asks

"Of course Little Moon", Percy replies

"What if Lupa, Eris, Harmonia and myself come with you and give them our support?" Artemis asks him blushing

"I would allow that. Zoe, Bianca what will you do tonight?" Percy asks his wives

"We will relax tonight. Look after them", Zoe replies kissing him

Bianca kisses him too. Athena, Demeter and Hestia have to hold in a whimper seeing that. They realised that wanted that.

"Follow me Demeter, Athena, Hestia", Percy orders

They followed him to a big room with a large and comfy looking bed. Artemis, Lupa, Eris and Harmonia take seats on the floor to watch.

"Undress", Percy says his voice changing to his godly voice

They whimper and try to fight but their hands move and take other their clothes so quickly like they had been burned. They see Percy look at them over and they blush. But a funny feeling comes over them.

They watch him undress and gasp at his length. They didn't know how they would handle it. They saw his robotic arm and leg wondering how he got those.

"Hestia step forward", Percy commands

Hestia feels herself step forward.

"Hestia, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, from planet Earth, former Goddess I command you to start the Oral bond", Percy booms with power

Hestia move to Demeter and Athena's shock. And drops down to the ground taking his length into her mouth. Hestia may not have down this before but she just _knew_ what to do. She gasps as he cums in her mouth. She swallows it all. IT was amazing.

After that she had the Anal sex on the bed. Percy told her to get ready he was going to finish the bond.

She could feel something wrapping around her mind. She wasn't now fighting any of this. She was enjoying this too much.

"Hestia, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, former Goddess, former Olympian. I take you as my lover, and slave, part of my harem, your power, heart, voice, mind, spirit, will, soul and body are mine to command for all of eternity. Do you understand?" Percy booms getting ready

"Yesss…Master", Hestia gasps out

Suddenly he slams into her barrier and she cries out in ecstasy, euphoria and pain as he broke her hymn. She felt her mind seal itself off. She felt like her world had shifted. Pain came on the right side of her face. She was left gasping when he finished with her.

"How was that Hestia?" Percy asks

"Slave liked it Master", Hestia tells him

"Good I'm glad. We will have more time later. But I need to bond with Demeter and Athena now. So go and sit with the other girls", Percy tells her

Hestia whines but obeys. Demeter and Athena were shocked with what had happened and how fast Hestia had given in. She even look content now! Even with another brand having been seared onto the other side off her face.

Demeter goes next and she couldn't believe how amazing it felt and the relief from the throbbing and other sensations she had been feeling since she had been made a slave. She too whines as he finishes and tells her to relax with the other girls.

Athena was now terrified. She had seen how fast Hestia and Demeter had given in and how relaxed they were now. She had even heard them whine! This shouldn't be right.

She tries to fight the order to start but her body doesn't listen. When she felt him cum in her mouth and order her to swallow it she couldn't stop herself from doing so. The taste actually made her _relax_ and she started to feel her mind change with each act.

But the time he was going to take her virginity she wanted it but didn't want it at the same time. But she did manage to say something.  
"Please don't…", she moans from pleasure as he tests her entrance

"I'm afraid your too far gone to even try to stop me. So Athena, daughter of Zeus and Metis, former Goddess, former Olympian. I take you as my lover, and slave, part of my harem, your power, heart, voice, mind, spirit, will, soul and body are mine to command for all of eternity. Do you understand?" Percy booms grinding against her

Athena tries not to answer but her voice doesn't listen.

"Yes Master", her mouth said

She cries out as he slams into her hymn breaking it. She felt her mind lock up and shut part of her away. She felt her whole _being_ shift. She found herself moving to her Masters thrusts.

Soon she too whined as he stopped.

"How do you feel?" Percy asks softly  
"Slave is good Master", Athena gasps out still coming down from her multiple orgasms, "Did slave make you happy?"

"You are very good Wisdoms Slave. Now you with me forever", Percy says

"Forever", she agrees

* * *

_Months later…_

* * *

Months had passed since the last three slaves arrived. They had gotten used to how things were now.

They had all been helping Artemis in her last months of pregnancy as she started whimpering more in pain.

Artemis was in her room trying to sleep when she felt extreme pain start in her stomach. She cries out.

"_Master help!" she thinks out_

They could talk in their minds in emergency's and Artemis knew this was one. Within minutes Percy and Zoe were there. Percy had lifted Artemis up and took her to the room they had prepared while they waited for Bianca too come with Lee.

Artemis was crying in pain as hours went by. Even holding her Masters and Zoe's hands couldn't comfort her. She was leaning against her Masters chest as Lee was checking her as she screamed.  
"You need to push Ma'am", Lee tells her

Artemis crying hysterically said she couldn't do it.  
"Little Moon push", her Master orders

Artemis remembered planning this with him ages ago in case she couldn't do it. Artemis felt the command weigh down on her and she was forced to push by the slave bond.

She felt the first baby come out of her with a realise of pressure. She hears its cry but she was in so much pain she couldn't ask questions.

"Push again now", her Master tells her

Crying she did what she was told and suddenly she felt the last baby come out off her. She went limp on her Master crying in pain after giving birth. Her body was in agony.

"Well down Little Moon we have a son and daughter", she hears her Master tell her kissing her head

Artemis opens her eyes to see her babies in the arms of Zoe and Bianca.

"Can I hold them Master?" Artemis croaks out

"Of course Little Moon", Percy replies

Artemis cradles her little ones. As Lee fixed her up.  
"How long was I in labour?" Artemis asks exhausted

"52 hours", Lee tells her

"What shall we name them Master?" Artemis asks looking into the eyes of her master who was showing how much he loved her.

"What we discussed. Apolla for the girl and Alexander for the boy", Percy replies softly looking at his son and daughter

"I like those names Master. My little Apolla and little Alexander", Artemis whispers

The others all come in to congratulate and meet the knew additions to their family.

* * *

Artemis, Lupa, Eris, Harmonia, Athena, Demeter and Hestia accepted they were slaves fully know and knew nothing could change that.

But it didn't stop the little bit of longing they had for home. Even Percy had a little bit of longing. They wondered what had been happening in centaury they had been gone and what would happen in the many centuries to come…

* * *

Even when a couple of demigods joined them as slaves to their Master...like Clarisse La Rue, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Gwen Yates, Lelia Oaks, Kayla Knowles, Miranda Gardiner, Bea Wise , Julia Feingold, Alice Miyazawa, Lou Ellen and Ellis Wakefield.

Other immortals to join them were Lady Styx, Lady Justitia, Lady Libertas, Lady Themis, Lady Phoebe, Lady Asteria, Lady Mnemosyne, Lady Theia, Lady Eos, Lady Metis, Lady Maia, Lady Klymene, Lady Bia, Lady Elektra and Lady Nephele. And he got two others in a different way.

Percy took them all in but made them a promise. Someone would pay for making them slaves. He vowed it...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

400 years had passed since he became a Primordial God and had gotten slaves.

He didn't get all slaves that way three came as _gifts _from Lord End and Lord Order. Unfortunately they were Hera and Amphitrite. As well as Grover's wife Juniper.

_Flashback_

"_Master a crate and letter have arrived", Athena tells him_

"_Show me", Percy commands_

_Athena shows her Master to a crate with holes in it with a letter on top. Percy hesitantly takes the letter._

_Dear Primordial Perseus,_

_We have bought you a present to celebrate your position as a Primordial. Enjoy them as they were tough to get. We didn't break them in the joy is all yours._

_From Lord Order_

_and_

_Lord End_

_Percy just knew there were girls in the crate. He waves his hand and the crate disappears and two women where bound to the ground. All marked like his other slaves were._

_He immediately recognised them. He growled he was going to KILL Lord Order and Lord End. One was Queen Hera, former wife of Zeus, another was Amphitrite, the former wife of Poseidon and the last was Juniper the wife of Lord Grover Underwood. They were former wives now. As they were tightly bond by the slave bonds._

"_I am so, so sorry. You may speak", Percy commands softly  
"What appeared to us Master?" Hera chokes out in shock._

_Percy softly explains what had happened to them and what WILL happen soon.  
"You three no longer are bond to your husbands. You bond to me. We will bond after dinner as a few familiar faces can talk too both off you", Percy tells them_

_Hera, Amphitrite, Juniper were surprised to see most of the missing Goddesses at the ground table. All looking perfectly content._

_They tell their stories to Hera, Amphitrite, Juniper which were similar to theirs. The girls also told Hera, Amphitrite, Juniper their bonding was scary but they loved the taste of their Master and so would they._

"_Now I am afraid we must do this now. Follow me", Percy commands_

_Hera, Amphitrite, Juniper follow Percy scared about what would happen. They didn't know what happened to them. They just remember the horrible pain and humiliation of chained naked in a pen._

_They find themselves in a beautiful room. They were scared where this was heading._

_Percy commands Hera to start. Hera tries to fight it but her body drops down and she takes him all in as he trusts in her mouth. Suddenly she tasted his warm seed. Like the others said it was amazing._

"_On the bed", Percy orders Hera_

_Hera whimpers but she couldn't fight it as she still could taste him in her mouth. She returned his kisses and as he made his way down her body she could feel herself get excited._

_Especially after he did the anal sex. Something was happening in her mind._

"_Hera, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, Former Goddess, former Olympian. I take you as my lover, and slave, part of my harem, your powers, heart, voice, mind, spirit, will, soul and body are mine to command for all of eternity. Do you understand?" Percy asks her_

_She moans as she feels him at her entrance._

"_Yes Master", she moans_

_She screamed in ecstasy as his cock slammed into her womb. She felt his warm seed fill her up._

_Her mind snapped too. She felt it change. She felt herself shift. She felt burning on several of her limps._

"_Did you like that Hera?" Percy asks softly_

"_I did Master. It was better then Zeus's", Hera gasps_

_She whines when he existed her. Oh how she wanted more!_

"_You WILL get more soon Hera. But Amphitrite deserves to feel good too. And she is VERY uncomfortable right now", Percy tells her_

_Hera looked at to see Amphitrite squirming and whimpered._

"_Yes Master she deserves this", Hera replies_

_That day he gained the last three girls to his 'Harem'._

_End Flashback_

Now all these centuries later his family had settled into their life here in the Cosmic Lands. But Percy DID go away for war campaigns and doing ambassador duty. But when he came back he was always greeted by his 2 wives and 36 slaves.

They didn't like it when he went away as they felt the need to have sex with him worse then when he was here.

His friends here where those that died in the Titan and Giant Wars. There were 5 Goddesses made slaves he didn't take in. Luke took in Titaness Selene. Ethan took in Titaness Leto. Michael Yew took in Iris. Castor took in Titaness Aura and Lee took in Circe.

That helped ease his burden.

But he still as Commander of Three Armies, the Ambassador of Lady Chaos and Lady Void, his Primordial duties, as well as Spymaster and Assassin and as Prince of the Cosmos. Took a lot out of him. He had stacks of paperwork for each job.

Athena had offered to help with her daughter Bea to get everything organised. So they began his secretary's.

He had been working on a treaty when a knock came to his office door.  
"Come in. Speak", Percy calls not looking up from the paperwork.

"Master Ladies Chaos and Void are here to see you. They are waiting in the throne room", Leila tells her Master

"Tell them to give me 5 minutes and gather _all_ the girls", Percy replies

"Yes Master", Leila says bowing before leaving

Percy sighed he hoped this wasn't about _another_ Goddess who was sold into slavery. He didn't think he could deal with that right now with a couple of his slaves pregnant.

After putting several other bits into the document. He saves the hologram and shuts it down. He makes his way too the throne room.

He walks confidently to the Throne Room. After all these centuries he still couldn't believe how much had changed. Including the fact he now had his own Castle and Slaves with two Wives. He loved his life but the only thing he would change was having his slaves be free. He still hated slavery and _really_ wanted to wipe the whole trade out by Lady Chaos and Lady Void were right they would just set up shop somewhere else.

He gets to the Throne Room it was very large and could fit a few hundred people. Three thrones stood at the end his was the middle one with black, pink, teal and gold swirls on it. On his right was Zoe with her black, silver and gold throne and on his left was Bianca with her black, brown and red throne.

In front of his thrones were his slaves naked and chained to the ground. He had hated the fact that this was how they needed to stay. But he had seen them stop fitting it after they were _fully_ bound to him. He hated the fact he had broken them all down for them to stop fighting it.

Artemis had served him for 400 years and was closet to his throne because of that. He had felt bad when the Goddess was fully bound as she didn't fight what had happened to her and she fully accepted it. THAT showed how powerful those Slave Traders bound women to be slaves.

The others all didn't seem too worried either about being chained and naked. ALL the girls had accepted this now. And Percy had a few of them pregnant and they STILL didn't mind being bound to the floor even through pregnancies were painful for slaves.

He saw Lady Chaos and Lady Void waiting for him. But no sign of any other girls which was a big relief. He saw Luke standing there as well. That made sense since Luke was Percy's right-hand man and Lieutenant General of the Army.

So he went to his throne to get this over with.

"What can I do for you both?" Percy asks them settling into his throne.

"We have a problem", Lady Chaos tells him

"Does one of the Armies need to be involved?" Percy asks

"No. This is a relocation of a big group of people", Lady Void tells him

Percy looked at them they actually seemed nervous. So whoever these people where were important and HE wasn't going to like who they were. His domain of Knowing told him that. He stares at the Two Creators of the Universe.

"Who does Perce have to house?" Luke asks breaking the staring contest

Lady Chaos sighs, "It is the Olympians and their Demigod children. With the Immortals, Dryads, Nymphs and Sea Folk"

Percy growled in anger. Why did it have to be the Olympians? What had those idiots down now? He had visited earth on several occasions and had to discreetly help them out even through he was angry. They just couldn't help but do things wrong.

His Slaves were looking shocked and fearful at the thought of their former family coming.

Zoe, Bianca, Luke and the others were angry at having to help the Olympians after ALL they had done.

"What have those idiots down now?" Percy growls

"A large group of Clear-Sighted mortals have gained followers and are hunting them. They are no longer safe on Earth", Lady Void informs them

"So they need to come here? To this planet?" Percy asks her

"Actually to your Castle. As you have enough space for all of them", Lady Chaos replies

"They WILL NEVER accept my girls. I have Zeus, and Poseidon's wives. A few of Zeus's daughters. I have the Lord of the Wild's former Wife. As well as Hestia, Lupa, Athena and Artemis who were all virgins before this! I don't want to risk their safety", Percy tells Lady Chaos and Lady Void

"You have your loyal friends here. And they DO need to know about this. Two of your domains are Sanctuary and Shelter and they need both will you deny them that?" Lady Void asks him

Percy sighs letting go of his anger. His domains DID make him feel the need to bring them in. He was just worried about his girls.

"I am sorry for growling. I am worried about my girls", Percy apologies to Lady Void and Lady Chaos

"That is alright Perseus you care for them better then what history makes them", Lady Chaos tells him

"They deserve to be free. But I can't do that. But I CAN protect them and NOT lend them out", Percy replies firmly

"Just as everyone on this planet should do. They don't lend them out. But many don't bother to protect them but you and your friends that also have slaves", Lady Void replies smiling at Luke

The few of Percy's friends had a few of the Goddesses Percy didn't take but also some other poor girls they rescued from nasty dictators and rulers the Armies had defeated.

"So how do you think there are more clear-sighted mortals then before? And them gaining followers?" Percy asks

"We believe that our brothers have something to do with it", Lady Chaos says with a sad sigh

Percy curses, "We _really_ need to do something about them"

"A time will come", Lady Void tells him

"I hope I get to torture the bastards for putting all those girls in slavery", Percy replies

"So do we", Luke speaks up with the others agreeing

"We will help", Zoe adds with Bianca nodding

"I think we are getting off topic", Lady Void tells them

"All right. When should we expect them?" Percy asks sighing in defeat

"Two weeks. We are informing them after this meeting. Then we will come back for them", Lady Chaos replies

Percy sensed Athena wanting to speak.

"Athena you may speak", Percy tells her

"Thank you Master. Slave has an idea", Athena says bowing on her hands on the floor.

Percy hated the fact that at random times the girls would call themselves Slaves or another type of name that was foul and it didn't seem to bother them.

"What idea do you have?" Percy asks

"Master as WE are living in the West Wing, the Army stays in the North and North-West Wing, the South-West Wing is for visitors. So we could put the Demigods in the East Wing if we renovate it a bit. They could sleep, eat and train there. The Gods and Goddess as well as Immortals could have the South-East Wing", Athena explains

Percy though about it each wing was made up of 10 floors. Athena's plan WOULD work. Just a few modifications and it would be doable.  
"Good idea Thena", Percy praises her, "You will get an reward tonight"

Athena blushes and squirms already being aroused.

"Tomorrow you will help fix up those wings", Percy tells her

"Yes Master", Athena replies obediently

Percy then senses Demeter, Miranda, Juniper wanting to speak.  
"You have permission to speak Demeter, Miranda and Juniper", Percy tells them

"Master I believe they should have gardens for the Earth Demigods, Dryads, Nymphs and Satyrs", Miranda tells him.  
"It would make them feel more at home and probably less skittish Master", Demeter agrees

"The Dryads will need their trees moved here too Master as they are not like me bound too you and not my tree", Juniper informs him

"We will be doing that. But Perseus will just have to approve the space", Lady Chaos assures Juniper

"I will do it on the ground of the East Wing. So they will be altogether", Percy says approving it

"Excellent. We knew you would do the right thing Perseus", Lady Void says

"Yeh, yeh", Percy mutters

"Umm Perce what about the Army Demigods and their _issues_?" Luke asks stressing the word _issues._

Percy swears in a different language. Much to Luke, Lady Chaos and Lady Void's amusement.

"We will let you deal with that. Have fun Perseus", Lady Chaos and Lord says flashing out

Percy swears oh this was going to be fun. He sees Luke trying to sneak away.  
"Not so fast!" Percy growls using his fire powers to trap Luke, "If I am telling them YOU are coming with me"  
"You don't need me", Luke protests

"You bet I do! Your my Right-Hand Man. So we BOTH do it", Percy growls at his best friend

"Do I have too?" Luke whines

"Yes", Percy replies glaring at his so called 'Best Friend'.

Zoe and Bianca were snickering and if they could the other girls would have to.

"You're all free too go. Athena I will have you and Demeter in my bed tonight", Percy tells the girls

Athena and Demeter look overjoyed at being in his bed. Even with Athena being 5 months pregnant she was still craving him.

"I will see you all at Dinner", Percy tells them grabbing Luke from inside the fire cage

Percy drags Luke behind him as he goes off to tell soon to be pissed off demigods and others that they would soon have to work with the Olympians…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
